


Want me, need me, use me

by Anonymous



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reggie Peters-centric (Julie and The Phantoms)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Reggie wants to be useful. He loves his friends and finds his own way to help them out.AKA Reggie having sex with his friends
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Reggie Peters, Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)/Everyone
Comments: 59
Kudos: 179
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Luke

**Author's Note:**

> While these are somewhat related there isn't a real plot so you can skip chapters as you wish!

Luke had been on the edge for over a week now and it was making the whole band tense. Alex had been trying to get him to talk but Luke refused to admit that he even had a problem, even when it was showing in his playing during practice. They had agreed to let him be and try to act normal but when Luke snapped at Alex when he sped up the rhythm the fuse blew up and Alex glared at him. Reggie had sensed this coming but now he didn’t know what to do and stood frozen, clutching his bass. 

“Okay, I’m done with this shit. Let me know when we can actually play”, Bobby set his guitar down, glancing at Reggie, silently asking if he wanted to follow. Going inside with Bobby would be a nicer option, they would go to the house and eat something, Bobby could distract him and they’d listen to music or work on homework that was already late. Reggie wanted to nod and follow the older boy but he couldn’t leave now. Bobby understood and walked out, ignoring Luke’s shouting. 

“Are you gonna tell us what the issue is or keep being an asshole to everyone?” Alex snarled, still behind the drums but slamming the sticks down with too much force. 

“There’s nothing wrong, we’re just not working enough to get this song”, Luke replied. 

“It’s impossible to practice like this!” 

Reggie didn’t know how to fix this. He was never good with people, sometimes it felt like everyone else lived in a parallel universe where the rules were different and everyone laughed at him for not understating them when no one ever told him what the rules were. The boys, his boys, were supposed to be different, work on the same level as him but now he wanted to fix this, help Luke and he didn’t know how.

“Guys-“, he tried to start but Luke wasn’t listening. 

“The only thing wrong is you fucking hovering over me all the time.”

“We’re just trying to help you, Luke”, Alex tried to be calm but Reggie saw the way he clenched and unclenched his fist, breathing in a calculated tempo. Luke leaning over his drums definitely didn’t help. 

“Well stop trying, it’s not working now is it.” Alex stood up and glared down at Luke. 

“Fine”, was all he said before walking out and slamming the door shut. Reggie was still hugging the bass when Luke sat on the sofa and leaned his hand on his head, breathing hard. If he was at home, Reggie would enjoy this moment of silence and practical invisibility to get food while his parents were cooling off. Now he was thinking fast, trying to come up with a way to help. Reggie wanted to be useful, help his friends as they helped him. 

Luke noticed him when Reggie set his bass against the amp and kneeled in front of him. Regret flashed in Luke’s face when he realized Reggie was still there. 

“Shit, Reg, I’m sorry. You shouldn’t have seen that”, Luke said quietly. Reggie knew they avoided arguing in front of him and especially with him, thinking it would remind him of his parents. It did, and Reggie was grateful, but he knew this wasn’t like that. Sunset curve was more of a family than the one he was born into and he would trust his life in their hands. Seeing Alex and Luke fight had scared him but Reggie couldn’t believe they would ever hate each other. 

“It’s fine”, is what he settles on saying, unable to explain all that now. 

“I’m just tired. Mom is on my case again and I can’t sleep. Makes me tense.” Luke does look tired and Reggie feels a bang in his heart. Luke is constantly moving and creating, it’s wrong to see him this subdued. 

“You can take a nap here?” Reggie does it often enough. The couch isn’t comfortable but it’s familiar and safe. Luke shakes his head. 

“I’ve tried.” 

“Want me to give you a blowjob? People sleep better after orgasm”, Reggie grins. It was supposed to be a joke, make Luke laugh but there is a strange look in his eyes for a second before Luke huffs out a forced laugh. He’d gone tense and Reggie cocked his head, getting serious. 

“Do you?” 

“God, Reg, you can’t just say stuff like that with a straight face”, Luke mumbles, looking down. He’s avoiding Reggie’s eyes and Reggie’s not sure it’s because he’s disgusted or wants it. Thinking was never really his thing so Reggie takes the gamble and moves closer between Luke’s knees, pulling his chin up. 

“Do you want it or not, Lucas?” Their faces are so close he can feel Luke’s shaky exhale. 

“You better not be playing with me”, Luke whispers and closes the gap to kiss him. 

It was different from the girls Reggie had kissed after gigs, just because it was Luke. His best friend and family, kissing him with the same energy they had when they sang together on stage. Like Luke was awake again, hard and hot and the only thing in the world that mattered now. Reggie wanted to make him feel good, let Luke do whatever he wanted. A hand tucking his hair made Reggie gasp and Luke used that to push his tongue in. It was probably embarrassing how hard he was getting from just the kiss but Reggie didn’t care when Luke was dominating the kiss, one hand still in Reggie’s when the other was moving under his tank top, making Reggie shiver. 

Reggie whined when Luke pulled back, studying his face. Luke was looking like himself again, alive, and present for the first time in a while. There was something dark in the gaze though as he carefully took in Reggie, still on his knees, lips red and hair messy. 

“This still okay?” Luke asked. Reggie nodded, trying to control his breathing. Luke grinned and with a low voice leaned closer to whisper. 

“I believe I was promised a blowjob?” Before Reggie could move Luke leaned to pull off first Reggie’s shirt and then his own, revealing the impressive abs. Reggie bit his lip, noticing that there was a noticeable bulge in Luke’s pants too. He wants to reply with something witty, but his brain isn’t really working now. Reggie hadn’t realized how much he’d wanted this but now Luke looking at him, Luke shuddering under his hand when Reggie traces the bare skin down his stomach, Luke kissing him, Reggie doesn’t know how he lived this long without this. 

“Yes, please”, was what he said. Kissing Luke on the lips before moving on his neck, collarbone, the perfect fucking abs while he worked on opening the belt and pulling down Luke’s jeans. There was already a damp spot in his boxers from precum and Reggie was glad he wasn’t the only one so turned on now. He’d never done this before but it was surprisingly natural to figure out what he would like and do that to Luke who was now leaning back, breathing hard, and looking at Reggie. 

He moved his hand over the fabric from the base of Luke’s dick to the tip, making Luke moan. It was enough encouragement to pull the boxers down and repeat the motion, feeling the soft skin. Reggie doubted that he could take all of Luke in his mouth but he really wanted to try. 

Luke’s hand was at the back of his head again, gently pushing him down. Reggie licked the length up to the tip and slowly took it in his mouth, sucking. Luke moaned again and the hand gripped tighter on Reggie’s hair, making his own dick twitch. Focusing on the task Reggie bobbed his head, taking more and more of Luke in before moving up again, repeating the motion in rhythm. It felt shockingly good to use his mouth like this, straining the jaw and sucking. He didn’t care that there was spit dripping from his lips and breathing was getting harder. Reggie moved one hand from Luke’s hips to touch his balls, making Luke buck his hips. Reggie gaged and had to pull away for a second to catch his breath and Luke was apologizing, face red. 

“It’s okay, don’t worry”, Reggie assured him before moving back down. It was almost hypnotizing when he found the rhythm of moving, gently playing with Luke’s balls and using his tongue. Luke’s words broke through Reggie’s dizzy haze. 

“-doing so good baby”, the words were almost enough to make him come in his pants and Reggie moaned, desperately palming himself with one hand through the jeans that were starting to feel very restrictive. His reaction or the vibration from the moan made Luke move his hips again. 

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum soon”, Luke panted and Reggie struggled to take him deeper, relaxing his throat and moaning again around it. The tight grip on his head was the only warning and Reggie moved up, still keeping enough of Luke’s dick to try to swallow as he came. Some dripped down his chin and to his black jeans and Reggie wiped his mouth, breathing hard. Luke was laying his head back, chest moving fast. 

“That. Was so good, Reggie you have the best ideas, _God_.” Reggie couldn’t stop the small moan in time and slapped a hand on his mouth, embarrassed. Luke opened his eyes and looked down at Reggie, still in the same position and rock hard in his pants. 

“You liked that?” Reggie couldn’t tell if he meant being praised or having Luke in his mouth but the answer was the same anyway. He did good, Luke was happy, what else could he want? 

“Yeah”, his voice was raspy but Luke smiled brightly and the scratchiness in his throat wasn’t a bad feeling. Luke pulled his arm. 

“C’mere”, he pulled Reggie on the couch, leaning his back against Luke’s bare chest as Luke pulled his pants and boxers down to free his aching cock, already red and leaking precum against his stomach. Reggie moaned loudly when Luke’s calloused hand starts jerking him off, fast and efficient strokes have him cumming quickly and he practically collapses against Luke as the white semen sprays on his bare stomach. 

“Good boy”, Luke’s low drawl makes Reggie whine and he feels kisses down his neck. He wants to protest when Luke moves him and slips up from the sofa. 

“I’ll be right back, just stay there.” True to his words, Luke soon returns with a toilet roll and wipes Reggie clean, kissing him on the lips and settling back on the couch when they are both relatively clean. Definitely still sticky but Reggie didn’t care when Luke was laying behind him, arms holding tight and warm breath tickling his neck. 

“Did that help?” Reggie asks, fighting the sleepiness. 

“Oh, yes”, the quick answer was followed with a quieter question, “think we can do that again?” 

“ _Oh, yes._ ”


	2. Luke and Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex finds out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support and comments! This was inspired by anon comment, hope you like this ^^

Alex had a shitty day. 

It had started in the morning when the tire in his bike was empty, making him late for school. Mr. Collins wasn’t pleased, and his racing heart wouldn’t slow down until the end of the class, which made focusing on algebra a lot harder. He’d have to ask Reggie or Bobby to help later. His general bad mood continued through the day and as he walked in the pouring rain from practice Alex was ready to just lay in bed and forget the whole day. Maybe a warm shower first. And food, he decided when his stomach crumbled. 

He was starting to feel better until the dinner with his family, where his mother dropped the dreaded words. 

“Alex, sweetie, you remember Katie Branford?” He did. Katie was nice, he’d only talked to her a few times but there was only one reason his mother would bring up a girl from church who’s roughly his age. Fingers tapping on his thigh Alex nodded reluctantly. 

“Yes.” 

“I talked to her mother the other day, they seemed nice. She’s in your school isn’t she?” Alex didn’t know, he spent a lot of time perfecting the skill of not being seen or seeing other people in school. It was difficult given that he was in a band with what sometimes felt like the loudest people on Earth. He shrugged. 

“Maybe you should invite her to study sometime?” 

“I study with the guys.” Luke wasn’t popular in this house but for some reason, Reggie seemed to be tolerated. Probably because he helped Alex improve his grades so he was a better option than Luke, who openly glared at his parents when they made comments about Alex. 

“Yes, I know. I’m just saying that she seems like a lovely girl and you could start thinking about your future.” 

“I’m not going to marry a stranger just because she goes to church”, The table was silent now, his sisters watching anxiously at the two arguing. 

He wanted to tell them. He wanted to stand up, shout it out. I’m gay! I don’t want to marry any girl, I don’t want to be with any girl. He just couldn’t do that yet so he sat still while his blood boiled. His mother frowned with clear disapproval on her face but didn’t continue. The dinner was finished in a tense silence and Alex was quick to say goodnight and run to his room. 

Trying to do the breathing exercises was frustrating, even when it finally started to help his shaking hands and rapid heartbeat. He couldn’t even control his own fucking body, he was so tired of trying to be the perfect son when it would never be enough. After pacing for a while he decided to go to the studio, maybe play for a while and crash there. He didn’t sleep there as often as Reggie and Luke but it still was more calming than his own house and now he needed something calming. 

He wasn’t surprised that Luke and Reggie were already there. 

What was surprising was that they were both naked. 

Having sex.

(On the pull-out bed he was planning on sleeping and now would probably just want to burn)

Alex froze, staring at the scene in front of him. Luke heard him as the door closed and stared with wide eyes, frozen in place. Below him Reggie was on his back, hands tied together above his head with… his flannel? Breathing hard, skin red and light sweat shining. Alex would have appreciated the view a lot more if it wasn’t like this. Bruising hickeys all over his neck and chest, Luke’s hand quicky moving away from his throat and Luke’s fucking dick in his ass Reggie was a mess, Alex wasn’t even sure if Reggie even realized he was here as the boy tried to keep moving, saying Luke’s name like a prayer. 

“Stay still, baby”, Luke said without taking his eyes off Alex and Reggie stopped moving, just breathing fast with eyes closed. 

“What the fuck.” Was all he could say. He shouldn’t be watching, he should leave or cover his eyes or anything but… _What the fuck._

“It’s not… Shit, Alex, I don’t… It’s just to relax”, Luke was pulling out and Reggie whined at the motion, but he seemed to be coming back to himself as he pulled his arms up so Luke could untie the cloth around his wrists. Luke’s words made Alex see red and he had to restrain himself from physically pulling Luke away from Reggie. 

“Just to relax? Luke, you don’t use your fucking friends to ‘relax’” Alex growled, air quoting the word relax. Luke paled, shaking his head. 

“No, that’s not-“ 

“It’s not what, Luke? You can’t use Reggie like that, what’s wrong with you?” They were supposed to protect Reggie. Sunset curve protected each other but it was an unwritten agreement between the three to watch after Reggie because he usually needed it the most. Reggie was too kind and Alex couldn’t believe Luke would do something like this.

“Alex, please, I didn’t mean it like that”, Luke had pulled a blanket over them and Alex saw his hand rubbing Reggie’s back in a comforting manner. Shit, he didn’t mean to shout in front of Reggie. But what else could he do? 

“It’s okay, Alex. I wanted this, I started it. He’s not hurting me.” Reggie looked at him with big eyes and Alex could feel the fight leaving him. He crouched in front of them. 

“Are you sure you’re fine with… that? And not just doing it because you think we’d leave you if you said no or something?” It wouldn't surprise him, Reggie always wanted to please and at times all of them had a hard time accepting unconditional love. Reggie smiled at that, shaking his head. It was a relief to see a familiar look on his face, while Alex was ashamed to admit how attractive Reggie had been moments before he needed to know Reggie was really okay. 

“I really want this. We both do.” He looked right into Alex’s eyes as he said it. Luke nodded and Alex glared at him. _Just to relax,_ Luke had the sense to look embarrassed.   
Logically, Alex realized Luke would never do anything he wasn’t sure Reggie didn’t want. It was shocking and he didn’t know what to think but looking at them now, sitting there tensed like a deer in headlights Alex sat on the floor and laughed, probably sounding a little hysterical. 

“So are you like, together?” 

The boys shook their heads, laughing too now that the tension was broken. 

“No, just friends who sometimes have sex.” 

“It does help to relax. Reggie can work wonders with his mouth”, Luke grinned. 

Fuck. He didn’t need to imagine Reggie doing… anything with his mouth, still red and shiny from kissing. Alex blushed as the lips he definitely had not been staring at curled into a smile, as Reggie raised his brows. He’s not going to have a boner over his friends. Absolutely not. 

“Do you need to release stress?” 

Had he been stressed the entire day? Yes. Did he really want to see what Reggie would do if he said yes? Absolutely. Could he say yes? No way. Luke laughed at his expression and motioned Alex to come closer. Automatically he complied, moving on the bed between them. Luke was tugging at his shirt.

“This okay?” Alex swallowed hard and nodded. 

“Okay.” He raised his arms so Luke could pull the shirt off while Reggie worked on pulling his pants down, leaving him as naked as the other two. Reggie was eyeing his dick with a hungry expression that made Alex blush again. Curse his pale skin, he knew the others could see it clearly. 

“Relax, it’s just us”, Luke whispered and nipped at Alex’s ear, making him yelp. Luke kissed at his neck and jaw, softer so Alex knew he wouldn't have to worry about hickeys like Reggie, who definitely would need a shirt that covers the dark marks all over him. 

“What do you want?” Luke asked him and for once Alex answered before thinking. 

“Reggie’s mouth on my dick.” Luke let out a surprised laugh but Reggie gasped, biting his lip. 

Maybe he was dreaming. A strange fantasy that he would wake up from and hopefully forget or he would never be able to look at the two in the eye again. Reggie ran his hand over Alex’s chest and down his stomach and as Alex shuddered under the light touch, he decided he didn’t care. This was good, and Luke was right. It was only them and in a strange way, this was an almost natural evolution in their mildly codependent relationship. Maybe they should ask Bobby to join too. 

“Kiss him”, Luke nodded at Reggie who immediately leaned closer, stopping to give Alex time if he wanted out. Alex pressed their lips together, kissing Reggie deeply and pulling the smaller boy close. 

“He likes it when you tell him what to do”, Luke whispered in Alex’s ear. Reggie made a small noise, Alex couldn’t tell if it was supposed to be an argument or pleasure. Pulling back he smiled at Reggie and turned to look at Luke. 

“And you?” Luke’s eyes widened and he opened his mouth only to close it again. Alex laughed at the speechless boy and leaned to kiss him too. This could be fun. Very, very fun. Luke was more aggressive, pushing his tongue in but Alex didn’t mind. Reggie was behind him now and Alex groaned when he felt a hand wrapping around his already hard dick, stroking at an agonizingly slow pace. Alex smiled in the kiss and bit at Luke's lower lip before pulling away. 

“You want Luke to fuck you?” He asked Reggie who nodded fast. 

“ _Please,_ yes”, the open expression was so strangely innocent given the situation and somehow incredibly hot. He moved and motioned Reggie to get between him and Luke. 

“On your hands and knees.” Luke could see where this was going, not wasting time when he pushed his fingers inside Reggie, making the other boy gasp. Alex kneeled in front of Reggie, taking his jaw to pull his eyes on Alex. 

“You want to suck me off while Luke fucks you?” 

Reggie licked his lips and nodded again. Alex smiled, released his face, and moved closer. Reggie was beautiful like this, staring up at Alex with big eyes and struggling to keep quiet when Luke stretched him open but when Luke added a finger Reggie’s eyes fluttered shut and he gasped. Alex could have just watched him all day but his own cock was growing harder so he gently pushed Reggie’s head down. 

Alex let his head tip back when Reggie started to take him in, first focusing on kissing the sensitive head and Alex shivered when Reggie licked the slit, licking the precum swelling on it. He could feel when Luke added another finger as Reggie gasped, pushing forward to take Alex deeper. Alex locked eyes with Luke who understood the silent question and nodded. Reggie whimpered when Luke pulled his fingers out but started working on Alex’s cock almost feverishly, anticipating what would follow when Luke lined himself against his hole. 

Luke pushed in and Reggie let the motion push him down on Alex’s length until he was choking. Alex tried to pull away to let the boy breathe but Luke shook his head and gave an encouraging smile. Setting the tempo, Luke kept pushing in and out of Reggie who started to look like he was drunk, glancing at Alex with an ecstatic expression before ducking his head down. He had almost all of Alex in his throat when Luke shifted the angle and pushed in. The sound was muffled but Alex gasped when he felt Reggie’s throat move before he pulled his head up, looking like he might fall down and moaning loudly. Luke stopped for a second and Reggie was begging him to continue with a raw voice. Alex nodded at Luke to keep moving. 

“Please don’t stop, Luke, _please”,_ Alex pushed his head back down and Reggie worked obediently, making noises every time Luke hit his prostate. 

“Alex, I’m close”, Luke warned. Reggie was a mess between them, not even trying to stay quiet anymore, and seeing that, watching Luke fuck Reggie and the vibration caused by the moaning was enough to push Alex over the edge. He came in Reggie’s mouth and the boy swallowed, sucking and working him through the orgasm until Alex pulled back, enjoying the small popping sound when he pulled out of Reggie’s mouth. Alex sits back to catch his breath, watching Reggie fall on his elbows, head down and gasping hard when Luke fucks him harder. 

“Let him come first”, Alex says and Luke nods, moving one hand from Reggie’s hips to jerk him off. Not a minute later Reggie comes with a loud cry and when Alex nods Luke is quick to follow. 

“Good, you were so good for us Reg”, Luke panted as he pulled out and Reggie collapsed on his stomach on the couch. Alex brushes a strand of black hair from his eyes. A small smile was all Reggie could do so Alex kissed his temple and got up, kissing Luke on the way too. The other two looked like they wouldn't be able to walk for a while.

“There’s a…”, Luke waved at the table where a small towel was next to a water bottle before flopping on his back next to Reggie who happily snuggled closer. How often was this happening that they were this prepared? He threw the towel to Luke and watched him clean up himself and Reggie. They said they weren’t dating but did they really want him here now? Before Alex could spiral more Luke looked at him.

“Come sleep, Al”, he said, like he was sensing Alex’s worries. They probably should talk about what this means but Alex didn’t want to think right now, still basking in the afterglow. Reggie curled close when Alex laid down next to him and Luke threw an arm over them both, and even though it was already warm in the studio Alex didn't mind the extra heat.


	3. Bobby

Bobby’s house was usually empty. 

There was something uncomfortable about the quiet house, no matter how much Bobby tried to bring it to life with loud music and tv blasting. Reggie knew it bothered Bobby, how absent his parents were and that having a nice house and the studio didn’t make up for the cold loneliness. It worked out well for Reggie though, since he was always welcome when his own home became too much and he didn’t always want to bother Luke and Alex. 

That’s how he ended up in the kitchen at 2 am, listening to Nirvana and watching Bobby make a chocolate cake. He tried to help but Bobby waved a spoon in his face and after being reminded of the time he tried to boil pasta and managed to set it on fire Reggie accepted his job as the audience and test taster. 

He didn’t ask why Bobby was awake at this time. He’d expected the house to be quiet but when he walked to the studio he could hear music blasting inside and decided to go check up on Bobby. He wasn’t sure why they needed cake but hey, he would never turn down food. 

_”Gotta find a way, find a way, when I’m there”_ Bobby was singing along as he mixed the batter and Reggie joined him, jumping around the kitchen playing air guitar, happy fluttering in his stomach when Bobby laughed at him, starting to look more relaxed. 

“Let me try”, Reggie leaned over Bobby’s shoulder to dip his finger in the chocolate goodness. Bobby tried to yank the bowl away but was too late, rolling his eyes.  
“You could have just waited five minutes and cleaned up the bowl, dumbass”, he grumbled. Reggie just grinned and put the two fingers in his mouth to lick them clean. Bobby followed the movement and stopped mixing when Reggie moaned in delight. Reggie hadn’t thought about what he was doing until he noticed the intense stare but he slowly pulled the fingers out, cheeks hollowing as he sucked and finished with a long lick, staring at Bobby who cleared his throat and turned away fast, continuing to focus on the cake batter. 

“Is it ready soon?” He leaned against Bobby and looked over his shoulder, wrapping his arms around the boy. Bobby was standing still under his touch, muscles tense and shivering when Reggie moved his hand. It wasn’t out of the ordinary, the whole band was used to physical contact. Mostly because of Luke and Reggie but they all cuddled and hugged often. This was different, the air felt electrifying. Or maybe it’s just the oven warming up the room. 

Bobby swiped at the batter and set the bowl on the counter before turning around so he was facing Reggie. Without a word he moved his hand to Reggie’s lip and without thinking he opened his mouth, letting Bobby push two fingers in his mouth. The sweet taste made his mouth water and Reggie sighed happily as Bobby’s rough fingers moved deeper when Reggie sucked lightly. The weight on his tongue is almost comforting but the way Bobby watches, head cocked and eyes dark made his blood rush. Bobby pulls the finder out, wiping the saliva from Reggie’s lip with his tongue. 

“You’re so pretty”, Bobby’s low voice was like a punch in the gut and Reggie blinked, forgetting how to breathe. He hadn’t realized Bobby put his arm around his waist but Reggie was glad for it now that his knees felt weak. Bobby laughed a little at his shocked expression. His thumb brushed over Reggie’s lip again before he leaned to kiss him. 

Bobby wasn’t much taller but so close he felt bigger. Safe. Reggie melted into the kiss, letting Bobby slip his tongue in his mouth and push Reggie against the counter. Bobby had always been the solid rock in their group, calm and steady to balance the anxiety and passion of Alex and Luke and the kiss was just like Reggie would have imagined. Steady and strong, leading Reggie who was more than happy to submit under Bobby. He could feel the grin on Bobby’s lips before the boy pulled away, just enough to break the kiss. 

“You taste sweet”, he murmured, barely audible but Reggie is so focused on every movement and sounds the older boy made and the low rumbling was probably one of the hottest sounds Reggie had ever heard. Reggie pushed forward, wanting more but Bobby moved to kiss his jaw, tug at his earlobe before moving down, kissing and sucking on his neck. Reggie knew his neck was sensitive, Luke loved marking him and Reggie felt lightheaded when Bobby moved, sometimes lips barely grazing his skin and sometimes kissing or biting gently. Biting his lip to keep from moaning Reggie closed his eyes and tipped his head back, giving Bobby better access. 

He’s so focused on Bobby’s mouth on him that Reggie jumps when a hand pushed under his shirt and twisted his nipple. Desperate for friction he grinds against Bobby, whining when a strong hand stops him. 

“Not yet, stand still”, Reggie jerked again but Bobby holds him in place, moving both hands on Reggie’s hips to keep him in place.

“Bobby”, he whines, pouting when Bobby pulls away to look at Reggie with an amused smile. 

“Patience, sweetheart. You want to be good for me, don’t you?” Yes, that’s all Reggie wanted. He nodded fast, standing still and waiting for Bobby to tell him what to do. He wanted to drop on his knees here, take Bobby in his mouth, have Bobby fuck him, be a good boy for Bobby. Painfully slowly Bobby moves his hand up, tracing Reggie’s muscles until he brushes over his nipple and Reggie shudders. He wants his shirt off, suddenly all too aware of how hot and sensitive his skin feels when the light fabric brushes against it. He tries to move his hands from there he had gripped Bobby’s shoulders but Bobby shakes his head. 

“I need…”, he gasped when Bobby pinched his nipple, “I need you, please Bobby”, Reggie whimpered but he stood still.

“Don’t hold back, baby, make some noise for me”, Bobby said just as he palmed Reggie’s crotch hard enough that he couldn’t have stayed quiet even if he tried, moaning loudly and dropping his forehead on Bobby’s shoulder. This time Bobby didn’t try to stop him when Reggie grinds against his palm, moaning and panting as he got closer to coming in his pants. 

“You sound so fucking good, Reg”, Bobby’s praise encourages him, pushing almost over the edge. He can feel precum staining his pants. Just as he’s about to cum Bobby pulls away and Reggie whimpers at the loss, somehow feeling like he’s burning and freezing at the same time, cock aching and he was sure his knees would buckle under him if he didn’t hold on to Bobby. 

“I’m so close, I need you Bobby, please”, he begged, wanting, needing something to relieve the pressure. Bobby was so calm, steadily murmuring encouragement to Reggie even as he had pulled his dick free from his jeans, the erection pressing against his stomach. 

“Turn around”, Reggie complied, leaning his arms on the cool surface. When Bobby pulled away Reggie panicked, heart jumping. Hadn’t he been good, did he disappoint Bobby?  
“Just a second baby, you’re doing so good”, Reggie’s dick twitched and he bit his lip to stay still but he didn’t try to stop the high-pitched moan. After what felt like forever Bobby was behind him, pressing a kiss on his neck as he finally pulled down Reggie’s pants. Reggie understood what Bobby had done when he felt Bobby’s finger, covered in cold lube, circle his rim and a finger pushed in. Reggie pushed his hips back, eager to get more, when Bobby moved his finger in and out, stretching him open. He must have said some of that out loud since Bobby laughed and Reggie could feel his dick, hard against his thigh. 

“We’ll get there”, The second finger slipped in, slowly and Reggie moaned, head low and struggling to stay on his feet when Bobby moved, first slowly and then as he relaxed fucking him faster. It burns and Reggie hisses when Bobby adds a third, stopping at the sound. 

“Keep going”, he manages and Bobby pushes in. He’s getting faster, moving urgently and Reggie can feel precum smearing between his legs where Bobby grinds against him.  
“Fuck me”, he grunts when Bobby pushes his fingers down to knuckles, and he _screams_ when Bobby curls his fingers, pressing against his prostate and Reggie sees stars, falling against the counter and shaking when Bobby keeps going, fucking him with his fingers while Reggie’s wordless whimpering gets louder and louder, filling the room. Reggie is afraid he’d come from just this before he can feel Bobby inside of him but the boy pulls his hand away, leaving an empty feeling for a second before he was buzzing with anticipation when he felt Bobby’s dick press against him. 

Bobby is big and even though he pushes in slowly, letting Reggie adjust he has to focus on breathing and staying relaxed. It hurts but the feeling of rightness is overwhelming, Bobby is petting his head until he’s in all the way, filling Reggie. Finally, Bobby starts fucking him, first slowly and soon getting more frantic. Reggie tries to move but all he can do is hold onto the counter when Bobby brings him apart, getting louder each time Bobby brushes against his prostate. Bobby is talking but Reggie struggles to understand.  
“…taking so well, you’re such a good boy for me”, Reggie’s orgasm surprises him, hitting hard and Bobby moves fast to hold onto his hips as Reggie is about to fall down, breathing with fast shallow gasps and Bobby fucks him slowly through it until Reggie is whining, sensitive to the movements. 

He was supposed to let Bobby come first and the shame makes his skin itch but he lets Bobby move him without resistance when the boy turns Reggie around, easing him on his knees on the floor. Reggie opens his mouth, determinant to please Bobby even if he can barely think. Before he can do that Bobby keeps him in place with a firm grip on Reggie’s hair and comes on his face. Reggie jerks in surprise, feels the cool come dripping from his face. Bobby is looking down at him, hand still on his dick and breathing hard. He groans when Reggie licks at his lips, catching some of the cum. 

“Thanks”, Bobby kneels in front of Reggie, petting his head, “you were perfect”. Reggie closes his eyes, humming happily as he leans back. 

“Yeah, that was good”, he agrees. The music had ended at some point and the kitchen was quiet again, just the two of them catching their breath. 

“We still need to bake the cake”, Reggie opens his eyes, to look at Bobby who groans loudly, falling on his back on the floor. 

“The cake can wait until we have a shower.”


	4. Luke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I'll write pure smut, just everyone ruining Reggie >:)  
> Also me: writes this
> 
> A shorter chapter full of pure fluff

A scratching of pen on paper was the only sound in the studio and after a while a small shift that made Reggie’s hip crack felt loud and ringing. Luke glanced down but as he saw Reggie settling again he kept going, writing lyrics and stopping to tap the pen against the notebook as he thought. It would be a good one, if Luke could figure out what was the missing piece he needed to make it work. 

Reggie was on his knees, Luke’s dick in his mouth. His jaw was starting to ache from the strain and he would be surprised if he could walk after being on his knees for so long but any of that barely registered. Reggie had never meditated, staying still was borderline impossible, and while he wasn’t anxious the same way Alex was his mind still moved fast and constantly. Now though, with Luke’s cock weighing down his tongue and Luke’s hand occasionally petting his head as he was thinking made him slow down. Luke was familiar and safe and Reggie was happy to be so close to him, even when he didn’t even do anything. 

They had both been on the edge but when Luke snapped at Reggie for distracting him when he had attempted to juggle paper balls (unsuccessfully but he was determined to practice) Reggie paused. Luke was instantly apologizing, distressed at hurting Reggie but he didn’t mind the sharp comment. Instead, he walked to Luke, dropped down between his legs and opened the button of his jeans. 

“As much as I appreciate that can we wait, I really want to get this part”, Luke said. 

“So write”, Reggie just shrugged, finding a good position and slowly taking Luke in his mouth. He glanced up to see Luke staring at him. 

“Okay then.”

Reggie felt Luke slowly relaxing and after a while, his own stress was feeling more distant. Breathing was a bit harder like this, mouth wrapped around Luke and he had to focus on slow breaths, smelling Luke’s cologne and sweat which probably should be gross but it was familiar and safe. It was what he smelled when he slept over, Luke’s arm thrown over him and now Reggie closed his eyes. 

He was awake and aware on some level but he didn’t feel any need to move even when his muscles were starting to ache from the stillness. Reggie had no idea how long they had been like this but Luke seemed happy and that’s all he needed. Letting Luke’s presence lull him to a warm glow Reggie leaned his head against his thigh, Luke played with his hair and started humming the melody, muttering words and going back to the melody. Reggie couldn’t focus on the words, all sounds felt so distant when he was basking in his golden haze, feeling light and grounded at the same time in a very confusing but pleasant high. It took him a moment to realize Luke was talking.

“Reg?” He blinked slowly, looking up at Luke. The boy smiled softly down at him, the sun shining from the window behind him painted Luke golden and Reggie stared in wonderment. He remembered seeing a painting of an angel in the church where they once went with Alex and somehow Luke’s soft eyes and wild hair reminded him of that. Reggie was glad his mouth was still occupied or he would have asked Luke if he was an angel. 

Carefully Luke tugged at his hair so Reggie opened his jaw and pulled away with a wet sound, watching the string of drool and swallowing. He grimaced at the pain in his sore jaw, starting to feel the effects of stillness in his body but it wasn’t entirely unpleasant. Luke leaned forward, kissing his forehead, jaw and finally brushed their lips together. The soft contact is soothing on Reggie’s dry lips and he pouts when Luke pulls away, tugging his dick back in boxers and zipping his jeans. 

“Did you finish the song?” Reggie startles as his raw voice, Luke looks just as surprised. 

"You okay, that didn't hurt you?" Luke asked concerned, thumb brushing Reggie's jaw. It hurt a little but Reggie didn't mind, it was satisfying more than unpleasant. 

"No, I'm fine. Did you like that?" Luke was blushing when he nodded.

“Uh, yeah. Thanks, that helped a lot”, he helped Reggie up. He imagined his muscles would be tense but Reggie was still relaxed and other than an impressive cracking from his spine it wasn’t bad. He yelped when Luke crouched and picked him up so Reggie hurried to hold on to Luke’s neck as the boy had his hands under Reggie’s ass, grinning up at his shocked expression. 

“Naptime”, Luke said lightly and moved to the couch. 

“Such a gentleman, who would have known?” Reggie laughed and Luke pecked a kiss before letting Reggie drop on the couch with an undignified squeak. 

“Screw you”, he laughed when Luke dropped over him, knocking the air out. Luke rolled to his side and tucked Reggie against his chest. 

“You love me”, he said, taking Reggie’s hand and playing with his fingers absently. Reggie hummed in agreement and closed his eyes, letting Luke brush over his calloused fingers, tracking small scars and intertwining their fingers. 

“We can play Late Last Night when the guys come to practice”, Luke said. Reggie liked the name and he trusted Luke enough to know it would be a good one, with all the effort that was poured into the song. But he could wait for few hours before they had the practice to hear it properly, he was content here on the couch, curled close to Luke who had moved down from his hands, softly tracing Reggie’s arm and bicep, tracing shapes and pulling Reggie closer, inhaling deeply. 

Reggie pressed his face on Luke’s chest, enjoying the contact and Luke’s rough fingertips trailing on his skin softly, stopping when Luke was already breathing slowly, in deep sleep. Shifting so Luke wouldn’t wake up with pins and needles in his arm Reggie turned to his side, Luke’s hand shifting into his own. Reggie grinned to himself when the peaceful silence was broken by Luke’s snoring, making a mental note to tease him later before he too fell asleep, safe in Luke's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the support, I love reading your comments! There have been lovely suggestions that I'll write in the future ^^ Also daily updates probably won't last long, I'm just avoiding responsibilities lol, but I'll update whenever I can :D


	5. Alex

Reggie was more than happy to join Alex when he asked Reggie to come to hang out in his place. Any excuse to stay away from home was welcome these days and Alex was good company. With him they actually studied, unlike Luke who would say he’d help Reggie with English if he tutored Luke in math, but after five minutes they would both be bored and started making music. Or something stupid that would make Emily mad at them both, like the time they tried to see if they could melt coins in Luke’s backyard and probably would have set the whole house on fire if Emily hadn’t barged in as they lit fire to their little campfire. It had been worth it, Reggie still firmly believed. 

So yeah, Reggie loved hanging out with Luke but sometimes Alex was a safer option, since if it was the two of them he didn’t always agree to stupid shit Luke and Reggie dragged him into. Instead, they had dinner with Alex’s family and went to his room, where Alex read the book they both had to read out loud so Reggie wouldn’t be completely screwed on Friday. He needed to know at least something on Moby Dick to survive the test and he couldn't focus on reading the book no matter how much he tried. 

Reggie tried to listen but soon Alex’s soothing voice started to be harder to focus on. Reggie tried to focus, but focusing on focusing just made him ignore the book more. He was chewing on the pencil Alex borrowed him, which he realized too late would probably annoy Alex. He looked up when he realized the boy wasn’t reading anymore. Alex was staring at his mouth and Reggie quickly pulled out the pen, grimacing in guilt. Before he could apologize Alex spoke. 

“Do you…” Reggie tilted his head when Alex stopped, blushing. 

“Do I what?” 

“Uh, I was thinking, the thing you do with… Or what we did. Just that…” Reggie tried to keep a straight face as Alex stammered. He didn't know where this was going but it was fun to see Alex like this. Flustered, pink shading his face. 

“Chill, man, it’s me. Ask whatever you want”, he said. 

“Could you suck me off? Please”, Alex blurted and Reggie froze. 

“You don’t have to! School is stressing me out and… Nevermind, let’s just forget this, please”, Alex groaned and dropped his head into his hands. Reggie scooted closer on the bed, tugging at Alex’s wrist to get his hand. When Alex lifted his head enough to look at Reggie, face red and grimacing he kissed Alex’s knuckles. 

“Yeah, I want to help. Whatever you need”, he said. Alex nodded slowly. 

“Okay”, he pulled Reggie to straddle him, kissing softly at first. Reggie loved the way Alex kissed, tasting like the apple pie they had for dessert and moving his hands on Reggie’s back. Reggie opened his mouth when he felt a lick on his lower lip, sending sparks down his spine and instinctively rolling his hips and grinding, making Alex gasp. 

Something seemed to switch in Alex, Reggie noted when the kiss became harder and the drummer's strong hands were more solid on his back, pressing Reggie closer to him.   
Reggie wasn’t much smaller than the other boys but sometimes just that small difference annoyed him. He and Luke would argue for hours about which one of them was taller, having grown at an astonishingly similar rate, while Alex and Bobby liked to tease them both about being short. Reggie didn’t have the muscular arms that Luke and Bobby gained after they started to work out together a few years ago, and Alex who was naturally more built had gained strength and muscle from drumming. Reggie partially envied them but he’d come to realize a lot of it was just masked attraction, him trying to deny that he really liked those cutoff shirts that displayed Luke’s arms perfectly and Bobby’s too tight t-shirts. 

Alex often hid behind hoodies and Reggie found the sight of his bare skin nearly intoxicating when Alex broke apart enough to pull his shirt off. He liked how solid Alex felt around him, _under him_ , kissing with force that Reggie knew would leave them both with bruised lips that would be impossible to explain if anyone saw. Alex pushed Reggie on his back and climbed over him. 

“I thought you order a blowjob”, Reggie tried to joke when Alex pulled back, leaning his forehead on Reggie’s. 

“We’ll get there”, Alex grinned down at him, in a way that was so Alex, and yet there was a sharp edge to it. Dangerous smile, one that could be mistaken for the free expression he had while drumming but Reggie had spent years studying Alex’s face and he knew Alex. This was new, this was… thrilling. Reggie felt the familiar fire low in his stomach, mind blanking and ready to do anything Alex could want. 

He moaned into the deep kiss, surrounded by Alex on top of him. Alex had one arm to hold him up but the other brushed through Reggie’s hair, messing it up and exploring his throat and chest. The steady rhythm of grinding was driving him crazy but Alex was merciless, just swallowing Reggie’s moans and refusing to speed up, give him release. Reggie was breathless by the time Alex pulled back, lifting Reggie up with an unfair strength for a guy that claimed to hate exercise. 

Reggie realized what was happening when Alex guided him down to the floor, spreading his legs to give Reggie access. Alex pushed his sweatpants down, and Reggie’s mouth was watering from the anticipation, eager to get Alex’s cock in his mouth. He tried pushing forward to do just that but a firm hand on his cheek stopped him. Reggie looked up at Alex, smiling at him with the same strange expression. 

“So eager to please, aren’t you?” Yes, yes, he was, he wanted to make Alex feel good, needed Alex. He nodded as much as Alex’s hand let him and the other boy laughed, a low sound that Reggie felt right in his dick. 

“Our little slut”, Reggie could feel his face heating up at Alex’s words, spoken fondly but cutting right into Reggie. 

“Yes”, he choked out. He shouldn’t be turned on from this, Reggie thought but his body didn’t get the memo. Alex petted his head and with a smooth movement pushed his head down. 

“You look so good like this, desperate and horny”, Reggie whined, tasting the salty precum on Alex when he closed his lips around his dick, almost choking right away in his hurry to feel Alex deep inside him. He heard Alex laugh again, felt the steady hand on his neck to reassure, and slowed down, sucking and bobbing his head but going slower now. Savoring it, enjoying every small sound and twitch he coached out of Alex. It felt good, working with a clear intention and each reaction was a reassurance. He was doing good, he was being good, he was _important_. Reggie moaned around Alex’s dick at the praise, making Alex push deeper into his throat. Reggie choked, instinctively pulling back but Alex kept him in place with a firm hand. 

“This okay?” Reggie couldn’t answer properly but he hummed and moved to take Alex deeper, swallowing and trying to relax his throat to accommodate the length of his dick. He couldn’t breathe well but that felt less important, a secondary need to the heat inside of him and the buzzing in his head when he tasted Alex, was filled with Alex. He struggled when Alex pushed forward again, this time slower, more intent. Realizing what the boy was doing Reggie gripped his hips tight, wishing he had something to grind his own erection. Alex moved again, testing how Reggie could handle the movement and Reggie bowed his head to make a better angle. 

He gagged when Alex hit the back of his throat, dry heaving around his cock. Alex kept him still, continuing to fuck Reggie’s mouth as he choked, struggling to breathe and unable to control the drool slipping down his chin. His head was spinning, everything was moving so fast and Reggie could only be still, letting Alex move him, fuck him. Reggie moves one hand to his own crotch, falling lower on Alex, nose in the boy’s stomach and so full, tears burning in his eyes. Alex is moaning louder too, moving faster and praising him. Reggie can’t comprehend the words but just the sound, barest sense of Alex’s voice, was enough to push him over the edge as he stroked himself through the pants. He was clinging to Alex with one hand, moaning muffled by the cock deep in his throat, and Reggie feared he might actually faint. And then Alex came, fist tightening around Reggie’s hair and liquid pouring down his throat. Reggie drank it all, sucking Alex through his orgasm until the drummer pulled him off. 

He felt hollow without the weight of Alex in his mouth, spit and tears on his face that must be red based on how hot he felt. Reggie gasped for air, wincing as his jaws and throat ached. Alex leaned forward to kiss his forehead, the gentle brush a striking contrast to the hard fucking he’d just received. 

“You okay Reg?” he asked, thumb brushing his cheeks and Reggie wiped his chin. 

“Yeah”, his voice was rough, “that was good.” Alex helped him back on the bed, offering water from the nightstand. It felt good to drink and he finished fast, water soothing him and waking him up. Alex pulled him close and Reggie rested his head on his shoulder, closing his eyes. 

“Thank you”, Alex said as he picked up the book. Reggie smiled, nuzzling his head against Alex in response. He was hurting a little but mostly he felt really fucking good, light and soft. When Alex started reading again he could focus on the words again and leaning into Alex’s side Reggie listened, more awake than he'd been in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again! Your support keeps me motivated and I'm working through the list of your requests :D Coming up there will be Luke, one with all the boys and I want to introduce Julie in this soon!


	6. Luke & Alex & Bobby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! This took way longer than I anticipated but I hope you enjoy Sunset Curve ;) Again, thank you all for the support and ideas <3

Reggie wasn’t sure if it was just him imagining but the whole time they were practicing the air felt charged, electric and heavy. It was intense practice, they all gave their best and it was a shame no one saw their performance because Now or Never sounded incredible. Luke stared deep into his eyes as they shared the mike and Reggie almost messed up his part, catching himself out of the trance just in time. He kept jumping around but by some magnetic pull, Reggie always found himself close to someone else, brushing shoulders with Bobby, turning to face Alex, and singing with Luke. They all kept looking at him too, and it was a little intimidating so as soon as they stopped he ran to the water bottle to get some distance. He was sweaty and breathing heavily so he shrugged off his jacket before grabbing the water and downing it fast. 

He didn’t expect to turn around and see all three staring at him and Reggie choked on the water. He was still radiating heat from jumping around the garage but he had a bad feeling the warmth wasn’t just from that. 

“Why are you all looking? Is there something on my face”, Reggie blurted out. Alex had the sense to look embarrassed but to his surprise, it was Bobby that answered. 

“You look so fucking hot”, the guitarist says bluntly, face set as if he’s preparing to defend the comment. Luke snaps to look at him, then back to Reggie, and his jaw drops. Reggie is still reeling from Bobby's straightforward compliment, but Luke's reply was like a slap in the face and he was really wishing there was a way to disappear before this gets too embarrassing. 

“No fucking way, did you guys have sex too?” 

Reggie had known it would come up eventually. There were no secrets in the band and especially he and Luke were terrible at keeping things from the other two. He just wasn’t ready for it yet, what would they even think now that he’s literally had sex with the entire band. It's not like he was cheating on anyone but how could they be okay with him doing something like that. Reggie hides his red face behind his eyes, preparing for the laughter or judgment, being called a slut, and probably getting kicked out of the band. It's one thing to be with one friend than to be a pervert sleeping with all of them. The silence stretches and he peaks to see Bobby looking from Luke to Alex, who looks about as mortified as Reggie feels. 

“Holy shit”, he hears Bobby say and then Luke is in front of him, tapping at his shoulder to get Reggie to look at him. Reggie just shakes his head, he can’t look at them. He should run away now before they can yell at him for being a slut. 

“Reg, you okay?” Luke was so close now, Reggie's heart was racing and he was hyperaware of Luke's presence in front of him and Alex and Bobby were coming closer too. 

“I’m sorry”, he chokes out, moving his hands but still avoiding the rest of the band that has gathered closer, staring at the floor to avoid their faces. 

“Hey, you don’t have to apologize about anything”, Alex says, reaching for his hand, thumb rubbing comforting circles on Reggie's palm. Bobby hums in agreement and Luke tilts his jaw up so Reggie has to look at him. There's none of the judgment he expected to see, Luke looked at him softly, leaning to kiss Reggie on the forehead. 

“We’re not mad or anything. It’s pretty cool, honestly”, Luke grins and Reggie relaxes just a little, smiling shyly back at Luke. He was still the center of their attention but it wasn't so scary anymore when he sees the kindness and love in all of them. Reggie still feels hot and shaky, somehow small and at their mercy but he kinda likes the feeling. Standing there, in front of all his boys was embarrassing but also… exciting. Reggie hopes none of them notice how turned on he is and he focuses on breathing slowly, trying to control himself before he makes it weird again. Act normally and maybe they can move on from this. Reggie gasps when Bobby moves to hug him from behind, his low voice sending shivers down his spine. 

“It’s kind of hot.” Bobby's breath tickles his neck and make's Reggie's head spin. Alex, still holding his hand kisses Reggie's knuckles. 

“So was watching you two share the mic. Bobby, you should see how good he looks with Luke’s cock in his mouth”, Alex says casually, like his words didn't just knock the wind out of Reggie's lungs. Reggie feels Bobby’s hips jerk against his ass and bites his lip to stay quiet. 

“You want to show him, Reg?” Luke murmurs against his lips before kissing him. Reggie is glad Bobby is still holding tight or his knees might buckle. He's hard, there's no hope to hide his growing arousal anymore, especially after Luke palms him through his pants, making Reggie moan. He had imagined this sometimes during the night, how it would feel to be with them all at the same time, using him but none of that compared to reality, the feeling of being surrounded by the people he loves the most. 

“Yes”, Reggie breaths out when Luke pulls back, grinding against Bobby. His mouth was watering just from the thought of having Luke’s dick in his mouth. Bobby let him go when Reggie dropped on his knees, looking up at Luke as he opened his jeans and pulled them down. Alex was kissing Luke and Reggie tried to move to take Luke's cock in his mouth but Bobby stopped him. Reggie whined when the strong grip made him stop before Bobby pulled his shirt off and easing so Reggie could lean forward. 

“He’s so eager”, Bobby’s voice felt distant but Reggie loved the feel of his hand running through his hair, messing it up and petting him. Reggie was pretty sure all his blood was rushing in his dick and his head was spinning when he licked his lips and pulled down Luke’s boxers. He’s only vaguely aware of Bobby moving back to sit on the armchair and Alex is kissing Luke's neck. He looked up and saw Luke throw his head back, moaning when Reggie licked his length, getting it wet with saliva so it was easy to take in his mouth, moving up and down, taking more and more of Luke in. 

The last of the tension leave him when Reggie relaxes his jaw and throat, swallowing slowly until he's filled with Luke. The salty taste of precum is familiar, and he’s in no rush so the movements are slow and easy when he sucks, cheeks hollowed and moaning when Luke tugged his hair. Luke was being gentle, letting Reggie set the pace and staying still but using his words to encourage him. 

“Fuck, he feels so good”, Luke groaned when Reggie moved up, flicking his tongue around the tip before deepthroating again, this time with more effort and faster pace. Reggie hears the other’s talking but it doesn’t seem as important as the task at hand so he lets the words pass by without registering the content. 

“They look good, don’t they?”, Alex talks somewhere but he can't focus. Luke keeps Reggie’s hands in his hips so he can’t jerk off to release the pressure building, and he’s too far to even hump against Luke so his hips jerk up to nothing, panting around Luke’s cock and clinging to his hips hard enough to bruise. The feel of his dick deep in Reggie's throat, weighing his tongue is enough to make all his blood rush into his dick but when he realizes it's him they are talking about Reggie's brain goes to static. He moans and Luke jerks in surprise, choking him. 

“I want to see you fuck him”, Bobby says. Reggie whines, squirming on his knees. He’s not sure he should be this turned on but hearing them talk about him makes him so turned on it’s hard to think anything at all. His head is loud with blood rushing, white static ringing and he’s so close to coming when suddenly Alex is behind him, talking low in his ear. 

“Don’t come yet, okay?” Reggie whimpers but nods as much as he can with Luke’s cock buried in his throat. Luke’s fist is tugging his hair as he comes, hips jerking forward and shooting his load deep down Reggie’s throat. He swallows it all, shaking as he swallows around Luke through his orgasm until the hand in his hair pulls him back. Reggie leans back, panting and almost falling but Alex is there behind him. Luke drops on his knees so he’s on Reggie’s level, kissing him softly and petting his hair. Reggie leans into the touch. When he opens his eyes he can see Bobby sitting on the couch, slowly stroking his cock and looking at Reggie. He looks so good like that, eyes half-closed but looking at Reggie as he strokes himself without any rush. 

“Can I fuck you?” Alex asks, as if it’s even a question. 

“Yeah”, Reggie’s voice is raw from sucking Luke off. Alex picks him up easily and drops him to the couch, where Bobby pulls him closer against his chest. Luke threw a bottle of lube at Alex while Bobby kisses his neck, hands sliding on Reggie’s stomach and chest. Reggie is still so hard, moving his hips up in hopes that the older boy would touch him but Bobby bites at his earlobe and grinds against Reggie. He pinches Reggie’s nipple and he gasps, closing his eyes when Bobby keeps kissing him, spreading his legs and taking his hand when Reggie tries to touch himself. Reggie is so hard it hurts, unable to control the way he jerks up when Bobby plays with his nipples and gently moves his fingers along his bare skin. 

“Patience, love, we will take care of you”, Reggie leans further back into Bobby, nuzzling against his neck. 

He almost misses Alex sliding between his legs so the touch surprises him. Alex pulls off his jeans and boxers, leaving Reggie naked before undressing himself and settling between Reggie's legs. Alex kisses his nose and smiles, then moves past him to kiss Bobby too. Reggie tries to be patient but soon he grinds against Alex. Bobby holds him tighter but Alex leans back, maneuvering Reggie's legs up to get into a better position, and swiftly spreads lube on his fingers and circles Reggie’s hole. The cold lube makes him shiver and Bobby has to remind him to breathe. Reggie is pretty sure he could do without air but he needs Alex inside of him now.

Alex pushes one finger inside slowly. Reggie is about to push his hips to speed it but Bobby is there, holding him still. Alex is patient, not caring about Reggie pleading him to go faster, to fuck him already when he stretched Reggie open. Luke moves next to him, holding his hand and kissing his neck, sucking and biting marks that he knows will bruise. Reggie is surrounded by them, all three touching him and it's driving him mad, desperate for more. 

“Alex, please just fuck me, I need you”, Reggie pants. Bobby moans low behind him. He opens his eyes to see Alex looking at Luke. Three fingers stretch Reggie open and every time he brushes against the sensitive spot Reggie sees stars. 

“Do it”, Luke says. Alex pulls him away from Bobby, so Reggie is lying on his back, legs bent. Reggie tilts his head back and he can still see Bobby who gives him reassuring smile and pets his head. Then Alex pushes in him and Reggie can't think about anything, see anything, feel anything but the pressure of Alex's dick moving in him. He's moving slowly and Reggie is glad, it feels so good but Alex is big and any faster would hurt too much. This was perfectly slow, agonizing, and overwhelming in the best way possible. Finally Alex stops, letting Reggie adjust before he starts moving. 

"This okay?" he asks. Reggie nods, catching his breath before he can talk. 

"Perfect." Alex grins. Reggie closes his eyes and moans loudly when Alex moves back and pushes back in, fast and hard. Keeping a relentless pace he fucks Reggie until he's a panting mess, tears clumping in his lashes and whole body shaking. Someone is touching his face but Reggie can't tell if it's Bobby or Luke, his whole world is narrowed to Alex ruining him. Reggie's cock is leaking precum on his stomach but someone is holding his wrists so he can't touch the painfully hard erection that slaps against his stomach as Alex keeps fucking him. 

In one swift movement, Alex adjusts him so Reggie's hips are higher and the angle changes. Reggie's eyes roll back and he screams when Alex hits his prostate, tugging against the hands keeping his hands down. The pressure is building and Reggie tries so hard to not come yet when the heat spreads through his body. He can tell Alex is close when he moves faster, more erratic. Someone is talking but Reggie can only hear parts, his head is thrown back and there's no hope to mute the desperate high moans. 

He jerks in surprise when something wet spills on his face and neck, recognizing the taste of cum when it hits his tongue. That's enough to push him over the edge, and before he can think about stopping Reggie is coming too, cock trembling as he spills all over his stomach with a loud cry, shaking and weightless. Alex is quick to follow, coming deep inside of Reggie. 

Reggie can't move, just dropping when Alex pulls out and lets go of his hips. Reggie licks what must be Bobby's cum from his lips, breathing hard and his head is empty, relaxed and high on endorphins. Someone is cleaning him up and Reggie opens his eyes to see Luke over him. The boy smiles when he notices Reggie looking at him and leans down to kiss him. Alex falls on the sofa next to him, throwing an arm over Reggie's stomach and kissing his temple. Reggie looks around to find Bobby pulling his boxers back up. Reggie wants to pull him closer too but all he can manage is a whine and a small wave. Alex chuckles and moves them back so there's more space. Bobby seems to get the hint and with a lot of effort they fit on the couch in a pile. The others are talking but Reggie can't follow the conversation and he's asleep in less than a minute.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you liked this! 
> 
> If you have something/someone you want to see let me know, I'm planning on adding chapters and suggestions are more than welcome ^_^


End file.
